


Penelope and Beelzebub

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Same universe as Penelope and the Seven Demons, but as I am experiencing writer's block, Penelope needed to get out and run around, so surprise surprise, Beel is the first boyfriend.Events during and after the formal dance during the retreat.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Penelope and Beelzebub

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, I'm not confident in writing smut, but this has been sitting in my WIP folder for months.
> 
> Thanks to DramatistArtisan for letting me pick her brain. If you haven't read her Pact Analysis, I highly recommend it!

Penelope was grateful when the song ended. While she was happy Solomon had rescued her from Lucifer, as the eldest demon had injured her hand while threatening her, she wanted to sit out the next dance. She saw Beel and Mammon were on separate ends of the room, Beel near the food and Mammon just standing and watching. Beel motioned his head for her to see that he was directing her to go ahead and talk to Mammon. While they had started dating, he knew how she felt about the greedy second born, and assured her that polyamory was a very common type of relationship in the Devildom, that very few demons were monogamous. She smiled and made her way to the white haired demon, and stood next to him.

"So..." He began, feeling the heat going to his face. "How... How was the dancing?"

"It was... Alright. Easier than what I'm used to," she nodded.

"Heh."

"That would liven things up, right?" she giggled.

"Heh, yeah."

"Hey, when the next song comes on, would you like to dance with me?"

His face felt like it was on fire. He looked at her and felt his face grow even hotter. Her beautiful dark curls were hiked up to the nines, her dress was black, and incredibly revealing. He didn't know a lot about dresses, but it almost looked like she wasn't wearing ANYTHING under it, and there was black lace just covering enough so she didn't look naked. Apparently, Diavolo had sent it to her, and Mammon hated that the future king had thought of Penelope in such a risque outfit, and hated seeing Lucifer dancing with her. He knew his brothers were right, of course, that if he kept belittling her the way he did, things weren't likely to go anywhere. But as he saw her in that moment, looking so incredibly delectable, as his cock twitched in his tight pants, he was pissed off. He was pissed off that someone else was thinking of her that way. He was pissed off that she had agreed to wear the dress. He was pissed off that they weren't bunking together. He was pissed off because, once again unbeknownst to her, she was at her most fertile and he knew every demon in the room was aware of it. But ultimately, he was pissed off that they were surrounded by demons and he couldn't just take her right then and there.

"Why..." He began, trying to keep his breath steady. "Why would I dance with you? Y-you clearly have other partners. I j-just didn't want ya to feel left out."

"Oh," she frowned. "I see."

"Anyways, I don't want your gross human smell on me. No demon in his right mind would want to be seen canoodling with you."

He had regretted it the moment he said it. But it didn't matter. The damage had been done. He saw the shock on her face change quickly to confusion, then to acceptance.

"Right. Well, I guess I'm done here. Excuse me."

She tried to walk past him, but he grasped her hand, unaware of how Lucifer had hurt her earlier. He tried to give it a squeeze, but she winced and recoiled. As her hand retreated, he noticed the bruising starting to take effect. He knew he hadn't done that, and Solomon couldn't have either.

"Wait... Nell, I-"

"Would you like to go get some fresh air, Nelly?" 

Beel was towering over Mammon, a dangerous look was in his eyes. It rivaled the look he had when Mammon had convinced her to eat Beel's custard, but somehow it was even more dangerous.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think..." she stuttered. 

Beel quickly put an arm around her shoulder, shoving Mammon away from them both in the process as they left the party. 

"Wow, you really fucked up. Like... That wasn't even funny..." Levi told him.

"Leave me alone," Mammon growled.

Outside, Nelly looked out over the lake. There were little lights shining over the water, which Barbatos had said were remnants of destroyed demons. They sat together on a stone bench, taking in the view.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... No... No I'm not."

"What do you need from me?"

She sighed. 

"I know I shouldn't take it personally, but... Would it kill him to not do that?"

"Want me to hang him from the ceiling?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"No, that's ok," she gave him a flirtatious look. "You already know I like to enact my own revenge."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she sank into him as they watched the little demon lights.

"Is your hand okay?" 

"Just sore, he didn't know."

"You look ... Really good tonight," he told her.

She glanced upwards and saw him blushing as he looked out over the water.

"So do you."

\----

Once they were in the room, Beel quickly unzipped her dress and kissed her on the back of her neck, making her whole body shudder.

"You're sure about this?" He whispered.

Penelope turned, and for the first time he saw her. He didn't know what the words were, other than the fact that she was beautiful and he was longing for her. She helped him remove his jacket, kissing his broad chest as she was unable to reach his face unless he picked her up.

"I've never been so sure of anything. I want you, Beel," she told him.

She sat on the bed that he was using during their stay as he continued to strip. He could smell her arousal and it was making him hungry. Not for food, but a hunger for his little human, that only she could satisfy. He didn't know what to expect, but as she reached out to undo his pants, he wondered how it was that he had not yet simply taken her when the hunger started in. It, dare he believe, rivaled eating his favorite foods. A moan escaped him, at least he thought it was a moan, to Penelope, it sounded more like a growl. She stopped stroking for a moment.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think you should lay on the bed," she told him.

They quickly changed positions, and once he was propped up, she made no time in taking the head into her mouth, catching him by surprise. There was something wild about watching her bobbing her head up and down, trying to get as much into her mouth as she could. She pumped the rest of his shaft using one hand, caressing his balls with another as her tongue flattened against the sensitive slit on his tip, causing him to buck his hips.

"Nell..." He whispered, trying to keep his hands away from her, a voice whispered in the back of his mind that he might hurt her if he tried to keep her down on him.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want to be in you, I'm..."

His voice trailed off as she climbed up over him, sitting on his lower abdomen. He could feel how wet she was and it made him twitch, as he did, his cock tapped her on her buttocks.

"Just how badly do you want me?" she asked playfully.

"I don't want to play games," he growled. "I want to fuck you."

It took her by surprise, he didn't usually curse, but there was something really sexy about it. She grinned and stood up, then lined him up with her entrance, slowly she rubbed him up against her slit, coating it with her juices, before he grabbed her hips and impaled her onto him. She cried out in surprise and pleasure from the sudden impact as he immediately started thrusting. It was pure bliss. He had never felt anything like it before, her warmth seemed contagious. She loved how full he made her feel. Despite him holding her in place, she tried to move her hips around as she breathed heavily. 

"Beelzebub..." her voice came out as a small whine. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Harder..."

"Penelope, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, please, I'm getting so close..."

Before she knew it, he had flipped them over, and with one hand, he was able to hold her in place as he drove into her. His other hand was fondling one of her breasts as her pleas changed from words to sounds that he couldn't make out. 

Her warmth was intoxicating, and he wanted it. She had been hesitant about sex… actually, that was a lie. Beelzebub had been afraid of hurting her with his size and strength. His penis wasn't really special like some of his brothers. Lucifer's had strange ridges that seemed draconic, Mammon had taken to body modifications, Leviathan had a hemipenis, Satan's was covered in barbs, Asmodeus' looked like a large flower bud, covered in petals that would bloom when he climaxed, a knot at his base which tied him to his partner when he came. Then there was Beelzebub's twin Belphegor, whose flexible elongated cock was sheathed until he became aroused.

But Beelzebub's cock was similar to a humans, albeit larger in girth and length, and he didn't consider the veins to be all that special. 

_ "I've never been nervous about this, I was afraid you wouldn't like it." _

_ The Avatar of Gluttony was lying on his back, completely nude as Penelope massaged his thighs, his cock painfully erect and she teased him with her naked form, pumping him every now and again to keep him hard, before continuing to work out his muscles. There had been a game tonight and like every game, the residents of the House of Lamentation had attended to support Beel. After the game, perhaps from the adrenaline they both experienced, they had decided to forego the victory dinner and stole away to Beelzebub's room. Once they had made it inside the House, Beel lifted his human up, supporting her with his hands gripping her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. _

_ "Don't be silly," she had said. "I think you're perfect exactly the way you are, Beel." _

_ "Reassuring… I want you...but I-AHH~" _

_ She had settled between his legs and kick from the base of his shaft up to the head. _

_ "You won't hurt me. I want to make you feel good." _

  
  
  


He didn't know how it was possible for everything to be ready as though someone knew tonight would be the night she finally convinced him. As he felt her walls and heard her speech devolve into sounds, his climax continued to build, the pressure and need for release getting stronger with every thrust. as her breasts bounced as he drove further into her. It didn't take long for her face to contort as she orgasmed, but Beel did not give up his pace. Leaning over her, he kissed her deeply as she ran her hands through his hair and gripped his horns. What finally sent him over was when she whispered "I love you, Beel" in between her breaths and moans. As they breathed through their high, she gently caressed his face, telling him again and again how much she loved him.

"Penelope…"

"Yeah, Beel?"

"I can hear Mammon running down the hall."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe he'll be a little nicer if he sees what he's missing."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
